A Spirit Accended
by Unproduktive.Criticism
Summary: As i continue exploring the facts of the spirit I wonder what it will ask of me, though it is a Hero, will it ask of something selfish or selfless? "Where am i?"


A Spirit Ascended

The spirit in front of me is strange i decide, even though both of us just got here i can feel that this spirit is different from many other spirits. As it floats, trying to comprehend everything that happened to it, all i feel from it is the compassion it has for the people it saved.

It is a Hero, i realize. It has yet to open its mouth, though ever the reflexive spirit it still breathes in and out, so it has not realized that isn`t necessary. As i continue exploring the facts of the spirit I wonder what it will ask of me, though it is a Hero, will it ask of something selfish or selfless?

"Where am i?"

Ahh, it appears i forgot the inquisitive nature of the spirits species. This question is often asked first by those with patience, and those who can adapt, it should not have surprised me that this Hero would be one or a combination. But recognizing it`s confusion the line leaves me almost without my awareness.

"your body is in the process of decaying, the more it decays your spirit will form clearer in this scape, and then i shall grant you`re request if it is just."

It feels empty, it is practiced, it isn't what any spirit needs to hear, but ever since the light appeared there have been fewer thing for me to do. I remember when this was what i wanted, with my very being i put myself in this position so that i could help those that truly deserved it, but ever since the light arrived and changed the humans, it is not the same anymore.

And it is not a good different, my passion, my life, it feels like what some spirits have called a job. What needs to be done by someone, but not always something that they would have chosen over something closer to their soul. this is not the first time it has occurred to me, but each time it fills me with a strong sense of regret, that i have become numb to the feeling of not granting the request of the spirits that form, so many have not the means for just thinking anymore and it baffles me.

"Are they safe"

So lost in my soul was I, that it startled me when the spirit asked it`s question, even though it does not surprise me that the Hero would ask this. Outwardly it may only have registered to the spirit as my eyes opening again, although i do not remember closing them.

"Yes, they are"

My reply is short, curt and to the point, but accompanied by me gesturing downwards with my eyes. because down there is the image of his victory over the "villain" that made a chaos of the street, people and city. before it morphs to his form in the bed he currently occupies, it shows him crumpling from the effort the endeavor has forced out of his lungs. But looking at the bed i am surprised. For there by the side of the body and the fragment of the spirit that has yet to join me, are not other Heroes, but a pair of delicate green haired people pouring their love to the spirit in front of me. One i recognize to be a child, 5 years of age, and the other the child's mother. i return my gaze to the spirit in front of me as soon as i understand the change, i realize that i have misunderstood the spirits compassion and purpose.

It is not a Hero it is a father, to the spirit Heroism is a job, one the he is proud of doing for his son. With this realization comes respect and understanding, even as the spirit continues to gaze at its own broken body the resolve i feel only strengthens. It reminds me of a spirit long passed, one who stayed and wondered for an eternity before feeling satisfied, questioning me about every little aspect it could imagine and requesting knowledge upon the world. It was one of the few spirits i regret letting pass on, the world as it is now could use someone like them.

"My name is Hisashi, may i ask who you are"

"Long ago, i was given the name Euca, it has been my name since"

The spirit nods, not knowing that i can feel his acceptance of my words and his next thought.

"My son, is quirkless"

Ahh, there it is, it truly baffles me how much the world has changed its trajectory after the light appeared. It is almost as if every piece of progress was lost overnight, and had to be fought to be reclaimed. Even now 200 years later elements of this battle are still present, sometimes even blatantly. Even before Hisashi asks i know, so i look.

The child's name is Izuku, they are destined for hardship, it is clear to me. snippets show themselves, enough for me to form an opinion but not enough to spoil were i have to go in the future. I see him facing a man dressed in hands, standing opposite to a broken teenager demanding a proper opposition. I see him crying, knowing the battle he just witnessed is his mentors last, and being reminded of how his father died. I feel him connecting to spirits of the past, spirits that i personally passed on. And i see him fighting a war not many are even aware of, using the gifts he got from his parents.

Hisashi is about to speak again but i cut him off.

"Your son will grow up to be a great man, no matter what you ask me to give him."

The spirit looks momentarily surprised, but then understands.

"Then he shall be a great man with my support as well!"

The spirit in front of me is burning with conviction, in front of me he is complete. So i grant his wish. I let him pass back into the either from where he came, and i gaze down to the family who has lost Hisashi. Not knowing how much he has truly given them and their future.

**Not sure if I am going to do more with this story, currently it is a one-shot that I may use as a foundation for a story in the future. I would love any criticism coming this way, as this is my first "proper" attempt at writing any feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
